heroichipposfandomcom-20200214-history
S01Ep03: The Switch Around
This is episode 3 of Total Drama Royalty. Script (chris) Hello. Welcome to Total Drama Royalty. Last time, (justin) formed an alliance with (dakota) and (lindsay) , which made (justin) eliminated. Also, there are two other alliances: one with (courtney) and (duncan) , and the other one with (heather) (trent) and (chelsea) Who will go home next? Who will get betrayed? Find out right after the break. On (chef) Total (chris) Drama (blaine) ROYALTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (music) Theme Song (music) (stop) Commercial (stop) (mario) was able to save (samey) and (amy) from (max) Will (mario) beat (max) in this part? Buy the game to find out! (stop) Commercial Ended (stop) Part (dakota) I agree (brick) We need a plan. (izzy) Like what? (brick) I don't know (scott) useless (brick) Hey! (chris) Challenge Time (chris) We have a helper today, please welcome (jo) (jo) Hey. (heather) Not her (trent) Do you know her? (heather) Ya. She is a female athletic bully (chris) Your goal is to not get hit by (jo) . Last team standing wins (chris) Ready set go! (jo) Ready or not here i Come (dakota) (lindsay)(heather)(chelsea)(courtney) *runs* *screams* (izzy) (brick) (scott) (duncan) (b) (trent) *runs* (gwen) *runs* (pacman) Meanwhile with (chris) (pacman) ] (chef) This place is amazing (chris) I know (blaine) Good thing, we found (jo) (chris) When did you get here? (chef) *puts (blaine) in a bag* *takes her to a plane* (chris) Better (pacman) With the Contestants (pacman) (b) *pants* (jo) *shoots (b) * (heather) (izzy) *bump into each other* (heather) oww (lindsay) *screams* (dakota) *screams* (jo) *shoots at (lindsay) and (dakota) (dakota) run (lindsay) I am getting shot *get shot* (lindsay) *cries* *runs* (chris) Well, we need a commercial break. Who will (jo) hit next? Find out after the break (stop) Commercial (stop) (mario) is up against (max) (mario) has friends: (samey) (amy) (beardo) (scarlett) (topher) (ella) (sky) (jasmine) (ella) (shawn) (sugar) and (leonard) (samey) is taken by (mario) who is (max) in disguise Will (mario) and the crew save (samey) ? Buy the game. I think it is Part 5. (stop) Commercial Ended (stop) (jo) *chases after (Lindsay)* (lindsay) *screams* (jo) *shoots (lindsay) * (lindsay) *falls* (pacman) Meanwhile with (chris) and (chef) (pacman) (chris) I love this challenge. (chris) We need to hire more of these people (chef) I agree (chris) Make the contestants more scared (chef) and (chris) *high five* (pacman) Contestants (pacman) (jo) Where are you (heather) (heather) *runs* *screams* (izzy) *bumps into (heather) * (heather) Ow (jo) *shoots (heather) and (izzy) * (chris) The Fallen: Team Stars and Crowns: (heather) and (b) (chris) Team Dazzling Diamonds: (dakota) (lindsay) and (izzy) (scott) great. we are going to lose again (brick) Follow me team (gwen) *follows (brick) * (jo) *shoots (scott) * (scott) *falls* (gwen) Do you hear that? (brick) No. (jo) *shoots (brick) and (gwen) * (gwen) *screams* (chris) Team Dazzling Diamonds are down. Everyone meet me at the Bonfire Ceremony (Pacman) Setting Change: Bonfire Ceremony (pacman) (chris) Thank you (jo) for helping us (jo) No problem (chris) Since (izzy) and (heather) bumped into each other the most, then I think it will be best to switch their teams (chris) so (izzy) will be a queen and (heather) will be a citizen (heather) Noooo (chris) That is one down in one of the alliances (stop) (chris) Well that is all for today. No one is eliminated, but (heather) and (izzy) will switch teams. So ya. Who will betray each other? Who will get out? Find out next time on Total Drama Royalty (stop) Story TBA Trivia •This is the only team switch of the whole season.